1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical observation system, and particularly relates to a medical observation system used to specify a position of a predetermined object existing inside a living body.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a treatment method for removing a stone inside a kidney, for example, treatment methods such as ESWL (extracorporeal shock wave lithotrity), TUL (transurethral ureterolithotomy) and f-TUL (flexible transurethral ureterolithotomy) are conventionally known.
In addition, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-527782 discloses, as a treatment method for accelerating removal of a stone inside the kidney, a method of specifying a position of the stone using a known imaging modality such as fluoroscopy and applying extrusion ultrasound having a pressure amplitude of a predetermined range to the stone.